Evaluate the following expression when $a = 9$ and $b = 9$. $6$ $a$ $^2 + 3$ $b$ $ - 10$
Substitute $9$ for ${a}$ and $9$ for ${b}$ $ = 6{(9)}^2 + 3{(9)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(81) + 3{(9)} - 10 $ $ = 486 + 27 - 10 $ $ = 503$